Minxy's FNaF Special
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: I'm sharing the stories I wrote from back when I was a huge FNaF fan.


**Minxy: Greetings, FNaF fans! I am Minxy and I am will be sharing my old FNaF fanfictions and doing commentary on one as a little Halloween treat for you! That also means we'll be going back to 2014-2015; my primary school days. Ah yes, the time when I didn't do any homework, school was my vendetta and I had the greatest teacher. Now, with no further delays, let's get to the fanfictions.**

 **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)**

I proudly placed my picture for the art competition on my wall. I painted a picture of the Toy Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Toy Freddy had a black top hat, a black tie, red cheeks, blue eyes and brown fur. Toy Chica was yellow, wore a white bib that said Let's Party, had blue eyes, purple eye shadow, pink cheeks and I gave her a pink skirt instead of the pink garment she wore since it looked a lot like a pair of pink panties. Toy Bonnie had emerald green eyes, red cheeks, blue fur and a red bow tie. Above all three of them was Mangle who had white fur, one yellow eye, red cheeks, but the rest of his body was a mangled mess and he also had a second head which was a full on endoskeleton. I spent a whole day on this painting so I was very proud of it at the end. Since it was night time, I changed into my sleepwear and went to bed. However, I got the strange feeling that I was being watched. Suddenly, Mangle's arm grabbed me and pulled me into the picture. I was now in the office of Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

I was scared but I knew what to do since I played the first Five Nights at Freddy's game so I went on the check the monitor which was a tablet. I when I got to the camera that showed my the right vent, I saw Toy Bonnie. I was scared and I tried to close the vent door but no matter how much a pressed the button, the door wouldn't close. Then, Toy Bonnie's head popped out from the vent. I screamed. He laughed, "Don't be concerned about me!" he said, "You should be concerned with those fuddy duddies."

"What fuddy duddies?" I asked.

"Those old, ugly and withered animatronics from the old Freddy Fazbear's. They want to kill you, kid."

"Kill me?" I was much to young to die since I was only 13 years old so I was ver scared when I heard the old animatronics wanted to kill me, especially since the door was disabled and I had no other way of protecting myself.

"Don't worry," Toy Bonnie said as he handed me a Freddy Fazbear mask, "Just put this on and nothing bad will happen to you." And with that, Toy Bonnie left the office. I felt a lot safer since I got the mask. So, I decided to check the monitor to find that the Old Freddy Fazbear was in the hallway. However I didn't know that Foxy was already ready to get me and when I tried to check the monitor again, he suddenly jumped act me. He opened his jaw, very much ready to bite my head. It was going so fast that I couldn't react! Then I woke up in class, "Are you alright?" one of my classmates asked.

"No," I answered. She told Miss Thomason about it and she called my parents. They picked me up from school soon after. That was such a weird dream.

 **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)** **(Insert Boarder Here)**

 **Minxy: And that was the FNaF fanfiction I wrote for S.E.A. Yeah, I think it's bad. This was written back when FNaF 2 was being announced. We weren't allowed to take the books we were given to write in home in fears that they'll get destroyed (Even though some still got destroyed anyways.) so I was having a hard time trying to get this done quickly. Also, new information about was still coming out at the time so I got the mechanics wrong. And finally, since this was written when FNaF 2 was announced, I firmly believed the theory that the Toy Animatronics were going to be good and would try to protect the players from the old ones. And really, who'd blame me since they look so cute. And I failed at writing.**


End file.
